Zevon/Quotes
Descendants: Wicked World Season 2 Steal Away *"Auradon will be mine!" Evil Among Us *"Allow me to introductory myself. I am Zevon, son of Yzma, and your worst nightmare." Options Are Shrinking *"No doubt you've heard of my mother Yzma but today my evil maculations will rival her own!" *"Don't be so condescendinating!" *"It was all thanks to Mal." *"No. I would like to think she came back for me. I always imagined there was a spark between us." *"Oh, right. So two days ago when Mal came to the Isle. She opened the protective dome for a few precious seconds. I was watching. Not that I sit around and watch Mal it's just uh. Anyway when she finally left the Isle I boldly slipped out as the dome was opened." *"No, just part of the way. Then I got a ride with a friend." *"To fulfill my family's destiny! To rule an empire. Auradon will be mine!" *"No. It belongs in the hands of king Zevon!" *"Ba-bam!" *"The school's chemistry lab had nearly all the ingredients I desired." *"Ba-boom! As fun as this is, I have a kingdom to take over, so, Ka-bow! Oh, look how little you are." *"Now, for the jewels. What?! Gone! Looks like I'll have to crash the Jewel-bilee." Party Crasher *"Hello Auradon." *"Oh. I didn't realize. It's so hard to see from outside. Yeah, time it just right it's really just a roll of the dice. I'm sure it's gonna be a great little song and dance. Your folks would be proud." *"The good news, however, is that you all have a front row seat for the coming REVOLTALUTION!" *"Pa-pow! Let's agree to disagree." *"For those of you who are still confused I don't mind making this crystal clear: once I fuse all the stones together, this staff will be more powerful than a magic wand." *"Kablooey! Ba-bam! That's just one jewel. Once I've combined them all, I will rule all of Auradon!" *"Bu-bye." Face to Face *"Well, if it isn't the evil Isle twins. Ka-pow! Or should I say the formerly evil Isle twins, now that Auradon has made you soft. I mean, not soft like a kitten or something, but well you know what I mean!" *"My, how times have changed. Mal wants to talk to me. I have to admit, there was a time where I hung on your every word." *"But not anymore. You totally missed your chance Mal. Now, each jewel I add increases my power, and when I've combined them all, this antenna will transmit my spell across all of Auradon: to make everyone evil!" *"You always were the clever one Mal. Clever, enchanting, and doomed." *"Don't force me to destroy you Mal. Ka-slice!" *"Wrong again! I knew I might need backup, So that's why I broke into Geppetto's workshop." *"Not quite. Ba-bam! Pa-pow!" *"Who's pulling the strings now?" United We Stand *"Oh, here they come to save the day!" *"While you guys were captured, and settle your differences, I'm gonna take over Auradon!" *"Babam! I think it's an improvement." *"Once I add the last jewel, I will be unstoppable! Ahh!" *"Not yet Mal, I also stole your jewel!" *"No, no, no, no!" *"Hey watch the collar- ow ow!" Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes